mctoran_rp_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline
This page is to help people better understand the timeline of RPs within the RP universe, as they have not all been published and released in chronological order of events. ∞ BC *The Multiverse is born from nothing. *Five Multiversal Energies- Primordial Energy, Ignotium Energy, Xalnergy, Absolute Nothingness and The Crimson- come into existence. *Five Races- The Council of Life, The Xir'algath, The id, The Collect and The Infinites- are simultaneously self-created from the five energies. Collectively, these races are known as "The Five". *Each of The Five's given purpose is realized upon their self-creation: The Council of Life is tasked with creating, monitering and maintaining lifeforms, planets and universes within The Multiverse. The Xir'algath's job is to destroy or imprison certain beings or races in The Multiverse if they were deemed too destructive or unstable to be kept alive. The id's purpose is to represent and uphold certain aspects of civilization, philosophy, and nature. The Collect's purpose is to develop and maintain an overall moral code for The Multiverse and its inhabitants. And the Infinites are tasked with the purpose of learning and compiling all scholarly and academic knowledge in The Multiverse. Next few hundreds of years *The Five try to get their bearings as they attempt to uphold and fufill their given purposes, and establish a consistent embassy with one another. While they all communicated with each-other, The Xir'algath, Council of Life and Infinites maintain the closest and most constant relationship within The Five. The Collect and The id on the other hand, mostly due to their personal natures, did not often communicate or make appearances unless they so requested or if the situation was absolutely dire. 2 Thousand years later *The Five are in an experimental period of time for them and The Multiverse. Each different race has their own preferences and protocols when intervening in mortal affairs. The Council of Life was most active in this regard, assigning angels to mortals that they were tasked with directly protecting as guardians. Meanwhile, The Xir'algath would only appear to mortals if they have to kill them, The id would only appear if they felt like it, The Collect would only appear to mortals to turn them into Vessels and The Infinites secretly observed them for the sake of study. *The Five try to figure out what is best for The Multiverse and how they should rule it. The Council of Life decides to create The Shadow King, as a natural moral counterwait to the Light in an attempt to maintain an autonomous philosophical balance in The Multiverse. However, The Shadow King becomes too ambitious and attempts to corrupt the entire Multiverse with his darkness. Seeing the error in their ways, The Council of Life opts to imprison The Shadow King in Shadowspace. *The Collect begins the construction of Ironbolt Penitentiary, a "Passion Project" of his. Aeons Ago *An unseen tension arises between The Council of Life and Xir'algath. What exactly the leaders of both races are mad at each-other for is unknown, but both beings know something about each-other. *Meanwhile, A feud also begins between two id: Itritus and Null. Their animosity towards each-other has something to do with The offspring (Krito Fer). *The rivalry between The Council of Life and Xir'algath finally erupts when Taghiat Quasia initiates an attempted conquest of The Multiverse, with the entire Xir'algath race backed behind him. The goal of The Xir'algath is to be the sole ruling race of The Multiverse. *At the same time, Swordbreaker sides with The Xir'algath against Irritus. *The Infinites, seeking self-preservation, make an alliance with The Xir'algath and provide them with resources, betraying The Council of Life. *The Collect, after completing Ironbolt's construction, suddenly and mysteriously vanishes. He is believed to have been killed by The Xir'algath or suffer a similar fate. *Archangel Donatello, one of the most powerful angel warriors, leads a charge against the Xir'algath with an army of angels. Suddenly overwhelmed by The Xir'algath and in a moment of desperation, Donatello submerges himself in The Chao Umbra and absorbs an immense amount of pure Xalnergy in an attempt to gain enough power to defeat The Xir'algath. Donatello's power is significantly increased by the Xalnergy, but it also soon corrupts him. *Eventually Driven mad by The Xalnergy, Donatello uses his powers to corrupt The Five Heavenly Kings(The Magician, The Emperor, The Wheel of Fate, The World and The Moon), transforming them into monstrous demons. A large number of lesser angels are corrupted with Xalnergy as well, and Donatello uses them as his personal army as he sides with The Xir'algath against The Council of Life. *The Five Heavenly Kings are eventually cast out of The Realm of Life by Archangel Michael and Raphael. They are banished to the realm of Icelnebratia, a pit within The Realm of Death that acts as a prison for the fallen angels. *Realizing that a being is needed to be put in place to guard Icelnebratia and keep its prisoners in check, Raphael was about to volunteer himself. However an angel named Errapel speaks up before him, and she instead is put in place as the guard of Icelnebratia. *The Xir'algath are eventually defeated, when the High Archangels of The Council of Life form The Sacred Seal to banish The Xir'algath from most of The Multiverse and render their Queen in a semi-comatose state. The Xir'algath are now barred from entering any of the higher-tier universes in The Multiverse, restricted to the lower-tier for a very long time. *Archangel Donatello flees persecution by The Council of Life and goes into hiding, forming The Ancient Order Of The Dark Lords to use as a personal army on place of his fallen angel army. *Swordbreaker goes into hiding as well, as Irritus attempts to track him down. *Archangel Leonardo, Donatello's once-closest friend, embarks on a search for Donatello as he tries to bring him to justice. *The Construction of Whitegate Fortress is initiated by The Council of Life. Nine Billions Years Ago *Angered at The Infinites for their failure, The Xir'algath betray them and wipe out most of the race, taking all their technology for themselves. A small number of the race manages to survive and escape however, and realign themselves with The Council of Life as they began the long and slow process of rebuilding their civilization. *After many years of searching, Leonardo finally tracks fown Donatello. In their final battle, Leonardo defeats Donatello and imprisons him in the newly-constructed Whitegate Fortress, making him its first and highest-profile inmate. Unable to directly run the Dark Lord organization anymore, Donatello gives a portion of his power to a member named Artemis, who becomes the new leader and unofficial Second Dark Lord, starting a dynasty of future Dark Lords down the line. *The next Dark Lords that follow afterwards are Artemis, Madeleine and Bartholomew. *Swordbreaker soon afterward follows Donatello's fate as he himself is imprisoned in Whitegate a short time later. *The Xir'algath go to war with a race known as "The Immortals" in a lower-tier universe. The Xir'algath saw the Immortals' impressive prowess in battle. So instead of just wiping out their entire race, The Xir'algath decided to absorb them into their empire as an army. The Immortals were given all the weapons, technology and resources of The Infinites, and became known as "The Infinite Empire", working under The Xir'algath's employment. *Zalas Quobb, an Immortal-Xir'algath hybrid, is put into place as the Infinite Empire's leader. *The Council of Life encounters a sentient star that desires a living body. They form a pact stating that The Council would create a body for the star, in exchange for the star's services as a warrior. The contract is signed, and the star becomes a synthetic angel named Ayet, "That which draws power from the sun". The following pieces of history take place in the Prime Universe: 2000 BC *The Celestials declare independence from their Creators, The Exiebicuus, and overthrow them. The entire Exiebicuus race is nearly destroyed. 1304 BC *King Ramses II of Egypt is born on Earth. 1300-1297 BC * In a fight with Saami tribes to the north, Kunini tribes, united under the rule of charismatic leader Halmi, form a larger confederation of tribes in order to push them out of Kunini land. Seeing the benefits of uniting as such, the tribes banded together to form the new nation that would eventually become what we know as Helmitki Kunin in Eastern Europe. 1279 BC *At age 25, Ramses II ascends the throne as the next pharaoh of Egypt. 1275 BC *Learning of beings in the Kingdom of Helmitki Kunin that wear magical jewelry which grants them mystical abilities, King Ramses II orders the most gifted of magicians in his kingdom to replicate what the Helmitki Kunini were doing. To this end, they followed instructions by a demon named Abizithibod to construct and forge a magical Ankh necklace, imbued with dark magic and other sorcery and drawing upon the power of the Heavenly King known as The Emperor. The magicians inform Ramses II that as long as he wears the necklace, he would have immortality and wield the power and forces of the desert itself, but at a small cost: his humanity. Ramses II, however, is not concerned by such things. 1274-1236 BC *Using his new magical powers, Ramses II led several military expeditions into the Levant, reasserting Egyptian control over Canaan. He also led expeditions to the south, into Nubia, commemorated in inscriptions at Beit el-Wali and Gerf Hussein. The early part of his reign was focused on building cities, temples, and monuments. He established the city of Pi-Ramesses in the Nile Deltaas his new capital and used it as the main base for his campaigns in Syria. *Ramses II enjoyed his power, but as the Magicians had warned him he begins losing his humanity. Abizithibod, in his own words, "hardened" Ramses II's heart, beneath which his Ankh hung. 1213 BC *Towards the end of his life, Ramses II becomes obsessed with his claim to be divine(most likely fueled by Abizithibod's influence on his mind) and with ensuring that his reputation would survive his death. His victories increased Egypt's wealth, but his building projects over-stretch the treasury. *At age 91, the Egyptian people begin to suspect that Ramses II was using some type of sorcery to achieve eternal life, as living that long was highly unatural in this era. And of course that was the case. They storm Ramses II's temple, and separate the Ankh from the pharaoh's body before assassinating and finally killing him. However, just before his death Ramses II had performs a magical ritual to bind his soul to the Ankh, and cursed anyone and anything besides himself to wear it. *With Ramses II dealt with, the Egyptian people find and expose Abizithibod. They bind him to a purple pillar and drop the pilar into the red sea, trapping the demon under the ocean for a long time. *The Mummy of Ramses II is buried in a tomb in the Valley of the Kings. The Ankh, however, is stored away in a secret temple. *The following years see many clashing groups fight each-other as they attempt to find Ramses II's Ankh and achieve immortality themselves; but to no avail. The Ankh amulet, its location and its legend is eventuay forgotten, lost to time as it collects dust in ancient egyptian ruins. 1030-1025 BC *Helmitki Kunin launches a campaign south, in order to claim territory from the northernmost of Scythian people. After many battles, they cemented control on the territory, now Helmitki Scythi, after making the Scythians surrendered. 1008 BC *The Fight that cements claim on the coast of what is now the White Sea, starting the Kunini claim over the territory they would come to call Helmitki Russi 957-954 BC *After receiving a prayer from Solomon in Jerusalem to save a lad from a demon named Ornias that was harrassing him, Archangel Michael decides to make a rare intervention in mortal affairs. He presents to Solomon a ring with the Sacred Seal branded on it, which enables him to command demons. *Solomon lends the ring to the lad who, by "throwing" the ring at Ornias, stamps him with the seal and brings him under control. Then Solomon orders Ornias to take the ring and similarly imprint the demon Beelzebul. *With Beelzebul and every demon serving him now enslaved by Solomon and under his command, Solomon used his ring to force them all to construct the Temple of Jerusalem. Beelzebul then reveals that he was formerly the highest ranking guardian angel in The Council of Life, before Donatello corrupted him. In the following years, Solomon would travel the land and enslave many other demons. *Solomon's final demon encounter is when he sends a servant boy with his ring to take captive a wind demon who is harassing the land of Arabia. The boy is instructed to hold a wineskin against the wind with the ring in front of it, and then tie up the bag when it is full. The boy succeeds in his task and returns with the wineskin. The imprisoned demon calls himself Ephippas, and it is by his power that a cornerstone, thought to be too large to lift, is raised into the entrance of the temple. Then Ephippas and another demon from the Red Sea bring a miraculous column made of "something purple" from out of the Red Sea. This Red Sea demon reveals himself to be Abizithibod. *What ultimately became of the enslaved demons and namely the Ring of Solomon remains unknown for many years afterward. 920-916 BC *Wishing for more territory in the south, the new king of Helmitki Kunin launched a second campaign into Scythian land, claiming more territory for the province of Helmitki Scythi after a relatively close war against them. 800 BC *In faraway Media, a young woman named Sarah prays for death in despair. The demon of lust, Asmodeus, abducts and kills every man Sarah marries on their wedding night before the marriage can be consummated. Archangel Raphael, disguised as a human, is sent to heal Tobit and free Sarah from the demon. *Tobit's son, Tobias is sent by his father to collect money that the elder has deposited in distant Media. Raphael presents himself as Tobit's kinsman, calling himself" Azariah", and offers to aid and protect Tobias. Under Raphael's guidance, Tobias journeys to Media with his dog. *Along the way, while washing his feet in the river Tigris, a fish tries to swallow his foot. By the angel's order, Tobias captures it and removes its heart, liver and gall bladder. *Upon arriving in Media, Raphael tells Tobias of the beautiful Sarah, whom Tobias has the right to marry. The angel instructs the young man to burn the fish's liver and heart to drive away the demon when he attacks on the wedding night. *The two marry, and the fumes of the burning organs drive the demon to Upper Egypt, where Raphael follows and binds him. Sarah's father had been digging a grave to secretly bury Tobias under the assumption that he would be killed. Surprised to find his son-in-law alive and well, he orders a double-length wedding feast and has the grave secretly filled. Since the feast prevents him from leaving, Tobias sends Raphael to recover his father's money. *After the feast, Tobias and Sarah return to Nineveh. There, Raphael tells the youth to use the fish's gall to cure his father's blindness. Raphael then reveals his identity and returns to The Realm of Life, and Tobit sings a hymn of praise. 650 BC *The battle that gives Kunini claim over the northern coast of modern day Estonia, and the start of the conquest of Helmitki Esti, another Kunini province. 610 BC *At the city of Helgira, the Kunini forces narrowly beat out those of Ugrian tribes, where they alliance of tribes surrendered and ceded claim of the territory soon to be known as Helmitki Ugri to Helmitki Kunin. 600 BC *Territories in the south of the empire stage a rebellion against the king, under the command of a rebellious general and with influence from the Scythian nomad tribes to the south. The battle lasts for months, before the empire wins, bringing Helmitki Scythi back into its folds, as well as more territory south of the former border. 329- 327 BC *The "Crisis of The King's Successors" occurs between Princess Kah-nri and former king’s uncle, Nikohnas, over who would rule after the death of King Kadza, who had no male heir. Princess wins, becoming the first Queen of Helmitki Kunin and securing that women of the royal family could rule. 210 BC *A fight over the islands west of the Helmitki Kunin main province, culminating on the island closest to the mainland shore. In winning the fight, the Queen took the islands in the eastern Baltic, forming the new province Helmitki Ili out of the small lands. 412-417 AD *King Keddagsadz ascends the throne of Helmitki Kunin, becoming the newest and final king of the civilization. *Keddagsadz orders the construction of a crown with the power to use ten different gemstones at a time. The artisans warn him that this device could be very unstable and have devastating consequences. But Keddagsadz ignores the warning, and proceeds the commission for the crown's construction. *The accounts of Helmitki Kunin's history stop after 417, shortly after the time considered to be the supposed date of the crown's creation. *The creation of the crown leads to the destruction of the kingdom, which almost completely, suddenly and mysteriously vanishes. While most people died in the ensuing chaos, a select few of the kingdom's inhabitants, including Keddagsadz himself, are sent into a very deep state of hibernation that lasts for over 1500 years. 500 AD Sancte Michael et exercitus Dei(The Army of Saint Michael), a mortal society of holy mercenaries dedicated to serving The Council if Life, is founded. 976 AD *The newest Dark Lord is born, when a mortal human test subject in an experiment by The Exiebicuus is exposed to a significant amount of Xalnergy. He breaks free from The Exiebicuus and takes over the Dark Lord order. 1011 A.D. *Arkan Sol is born in Western Ireland on Prime Earth. Throughout his early life, he strives to find the secret to eternal life. 1034 AD At age 23, Arkan finds a way to travel to the mythical land of Tìr na Nòg. Here, he meets and studied under many different Fae creatures, learning their magic. 1098 AD *Æhnyir is born. 1134 AD *After what seems to be one year of study in Tìr na Nòg(but was in fact 100 years on Earth), Arkan returns home, with a magic spell that would prevent his aging...for a time. *Next, he goes to France to learn the alchemical and the arcane arts from doctors there. In this time, he learns how to make himself functionally immortal. *Arkan travels the known world, learning the magics of the world in nearly every civilization. *After visiting many other places, Arkan returns to Tìr na Nòg, where he starts to learn the darker magics of The Fae. 1135 AD *Æhnyir, now a magical knight, is in the process of enchanting a sword when he accidentally inputs too much mana. This creats a chain reaction that magically transports him to the realm of Icelnebratia. Here, he meets The Magician, another of The Five Heavenly Kings. The Magician, being trapped and embedded inside a block of stone, presents Æhnyir with a deal: he would share a portion of his demonic power with him, in exchange for his freedom and residence within Æhnyir's body. Errapel, Icelnebratia's guard saw this as a threat but deeply inside cares for the Æhnyir. So, she presents a contract of her own to him and soon finds herself sharing her power with the Æhnyir, hiding in his body and making sure that The Magician would not break free from his body. *Throughout the following hundreds of years, Errapel is in a constant war against The Magician to keep Æhnyir safe from possesion. 1136 - 1199 AD *Somewhere in this time period, Godrick is born. However in a gruesome twist of ehehts, his mother dies before he even exits her womb. *Later in life, The Collect transforms Godrick into a Vessel and his body is boubd within a suit of armor with horrifying effects and abilities. He becomes Vessel #13C, "The Cursed Knight". 1317 AD *Hydronicus is born. Later at age 20, he joins the Army of Saint Michael. 1344 AD *The Council of Life senses that The Magician had escaped Icelnebratia, but where he was they were unsure. Archangel Gabriel contacts a mortal man named Amadeus Gregia, showing him prophetic visions of what could happen if The Magician was not found and captured. They were visions of Earth in an apocalyptic state. The world was ravaged by death and disease, consumed by an inferno of misery. However, Amadeus misinterprets these visions as being his destiny which he must fulfill, convinced that the world was full of sinners that must be purged. Amadeus would begin his work in training with magic abd martial arts, finally finding his perceived "calling" 1347 AD *The Black Death breaks out in italy, and The Cult of The Plague Doctors was subsequently founded by Amadeus and based in Florence. 1348-1349 AD *In this time, The Plague Doctors carry out their given mission by Amadeus. They assassinate people, and present false "cures" to some of their desperate patients which actually killed them faster. 1350 AD *The events of Pestilence transpire. The highlighted moments of importance are: *Arkan, Æhnyir and a wizard named Rohan meet when they stumble upon a corpse in the streets of Florence with a magical seal branded on the victim's chest. *Hydronicus, sent by The Army of Saint Michael to investigate the body, joins up with the trio as they attempt to decipher the seal. After conducting research, it was concluded to be "The Seal of Pestilence", which could cause dastardly destruction if not broken in time. *Godrick encounters the group, and fights them as he mistakes them for "Heretics". After being talked down, Godrick relates his prior encounter with Amadeus and the Plague Doctors, and how he mistook the trio to be in league with the cult. *Connecting the dots, the group realizes that the plague doctors were behind the Seal of Pestilence, and they decide to do investigating to find out the Plague Doctors' plans and how to stop them. *At this point, they encounter a "Saint" named Raphael. When a demon appears and attacks them, Raphael reveals himaelf actually be Archangel Raphael, and he vanquishes the demon. *This causes something to snap in Godrick, who starts going berserk and trying to murder everyone. Raphael is forced to kill Godrick. *Æhnyir is suddenly kidnapped, and brought to the temple of The Plague Doctors. Here, it appeared that they were trying to sacrifice Æhnyir as part of a ritual. As Amadeus is seemingly about to stab Æhnyir with a dagger, Arkan and Rohan and Hydronicus bust in at the last moment to help rescue their friend and stop the Plague Doctors' plans. *Æhnyir kills Amadeus by stabbing him with the sacrificial dagger. This awakens The Magician's spirit which takes over Æhnyir's body. Using the legendary Ring of Solomon, a Plague Doctor separated The Magician's spirit from Æhnyir and bonded to Amadeus' body instead. The Magician, now free abd in control of Amadeus' body, begins to wreak havoc and destroy everything near him. *After a long and hard battle which took the combined efforts of all the heroes to survive, Hydronicus sacrificed himself to banish The Magician back to Icelnebratia and break the Seal of Pestilence, saving the world. Part of Hydronicus' soul was bonded to his left behind armor, while the other half as well as his physical body resided in Icelnebratia as its new guardian. *Errapel, now having more influence in Æhnyir's body decided to form an arrangement in which both she and Æhnyir had equal amounts of control over their body. Merging their consciousnesses together, they became "Seeker". Despite Raphael's pleas for Errapel to return to The Council of Life, she politely declines and instead opts to stick with Æhnyir, at least for the time being. *As the group parted ways, Rohan finds himself alone. Suddenly, he mysteriously disappears as he is transported forward in time. 1947 AD The CIA is founded. The First Resistance Arena Battle! Majestic League Majestic League: Volume 2 Death Race! 2049: City of the Fallen 2059: The Superhero Revolution 2059: The Invasion The Last Resistance (Earth) The Last Resistance (Space) The Last Resistance (Battlefield) The Last Resistance (Mothership) 2059: The Dark Reflection ''Semi-Canon Stories'' These are RPs in which some of their characters and events that take place are canon to this universe, but not eactly within the same context of the entire RP itself: Conduit: Race for Power *In between the events of The First Resistance and Arena Battle, events similar to those of an RP named Conduit: Race for Power take place, diverging primarily where Justin's Golden Ankh was destroyed by King Keddagsadz in the original. The conduits are also vastly less powerful in Conduit. In the "main" universe, such didn't happen or was changed. Some of the characters from this RP reappear later in multiple RPs in this universe.(Those characters being Justin, Christine Warren, Edwardo Syd, and King Keddagsadz) However, Conduit: Race for Power itself is an isolated story, and its creator has wished for it not to be considered as an official part of the timeline. 2059 Big in Japan *2059: Big in Japan is a story that takes place roughly simultaneously to 2059: The Superhero Revolution. Characters, events, and actions taking place within this story are called upon in other parts of the timeline, however the events are out of order for when they theoretically should have occurred, and some of its characters and events directly contradict the preestablished canon, leaving the RP in a semi-cannon state. ''Retconned Stories'' 2049: City of the Fallen *This RP was originally supposed to be an interquel that took place between the events of Death Race and 2059: The Superhero Revolution. However, since there were some details that contradicted the preestablished canon, and since the RP fell through, and since the GM was not present to run it, it has been since retconned. However, certain characters and their plots in this RP are still canon to the greater RP universe, since they have consequences on the events of RPs that take place later on The Timeline. Category:Events